fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas (SuperNatural)
Summary The Atlas is a Massive Construction, Famous not only for its massive size but the fact that the atlas is a mobile floating Steampunk city commonly known as a Ship, Mobilised and Held afloat by multiple turbines scaling from engine-sized to Colossal-sizes, steampunk wings, and 4 Blimp-like balloons, available for many people as it lands in different places. Not only it is a city but is also one of the biggest bazaars, starting from the open top floor to 2 more floors after it. Background The Atlas was known for its massive size, strength, and Design. The Atlas reaches a length of 3.7 km, the entire ship itself can hold Previous Constructions SkyTrade SkyTrade was the first construction and design of The Atlas a simple name actually which is why it has been renamed after being rebuilt later on. It was named due to the fact it’s mostly an aerial Market/bazaar. its smaller than the atlas now, only reaching 750m However this is still known as the biggest mobile construction in the world surpassing the harmony of the seas. After SkyTrade was unfortunately brought down by a hurricane when a malfunction of its engines caused it to reach 5,000 feet and and Slowly went down bottom-first, its wreckage was found after the hurricane ended and the entire foundation of the Ship collapsed and the engines were destroyed. Out of the 3,457 people on SkyTrade only 500 Lost their lives. Athos A new Construction Of SkyTrade this time named Athos after one fo the Gigantes in Roman/Greek mythology for its massive size reaching 1.7 km the design still however is similar to SkyTrade, though once again was destroyed after a terrorist hijacking caused 3 engines to get destroyed and cause it to lose altitude and then 3 stolen planes were shooting the top of the ship including 2 of the blimp-balloons the front of the ship was going down first the engines in front weren’t working anymore while the back ones were it caused the foundation and base of the ship to get weaker and the front got separated and split into two the front heads down quite fast and crashes into a mountain, pieces scattered around the area while the back slowly goes down into a spiral and finally hits a flat land area blowing out the sides and top damaging the nearby trees, landscape and native village. Out of the 9,473 people onboard around 5,600 people died. Documented Stats Name: Atlas, Athos (Previously), SkyTrade (Previously), Behemoth Classification: Colossal Mobile Construction Length: 3,725 Meters Themes: Find The Pieces, Last Stand - Remix (Athos Goes Down), Last Stand (SkyTrade Falls) Status: Operational Combat Stats Tier:: 7-B physically, High 7-A with Weapons Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3), Flight (Type 4), Weather Manipulation (It has a Disruption device at the bottom which affects the surrounding clouds and storms highly-trained personnel are advised to go there), Resistance (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 7), Forcefield Creation (The Captain has access/Button to activate a circular forcefield over the entire Ship, covering from bottom to far top, often used for aerial attacks), Attack Reflection (Its 3 layers of the strongest and Hardest Metals On earth protects civilians inside and reflect Bullets, Magic, and energy), Electricity Manipulation (Its forcefield is a concentration of energy and electricity]], Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Aside From it’s forcefield it has a few but powerful cannons that can shoot out a short-duration beam of Energy that can destroy attacking planes through), Power Mimicry (It has 6 noticeable Cannons that can pull any form of attack in like a magnet and absorb it for a moment until charging up immediately and firing that same attack used by the opponent at the opponent) Attack Potency: City Level physically (Either front or side the impact it causes is catastrophic, capable of collapsing multiple buildings straight, which is why they settle at an altitude of 10,000-30,000 feet), Mountain Level (Its Weapons all in all were shooting at once at a giant creature climbing a mountain, it killed the creature but collapsed the mountain entirely) Speed: Athletic Human Usually moving at a speed of 20-30 kph for the people onboard’s comfort, Though it turns Superhuman to Subsonic in case of emergencies like attacks or storms it can rise, lower or speed up to around 100-150 kph, Normal Human to Superhuman Attack Speed, Athletic Human (The Ship itself has a self-aware System That Activates manually by the captain, so when its on a single attack on it it counterattacks with random weapons it has.) Lifting Strength: Class K to Class M (Can lift around 1120 US Tons) Striking Strength: City Class Physically (Its entire base can break through entire range of buildings), Mountain Class (When it was trying to kill a creature climbing a mountain, all of its weapons were being shot at once and collapse the mountain along with the creature At a fast rate) Durability: likely Large Mountain Level (When it Destroyed Multiple Range Of Large abandoned buildings of Los Angeles it was completely unscathed apart from multiple rooms reinforced windows cracking and a few breaking, and it has 5 layers of wall, 2 Are wood covering 3 layers of extremely storing and reinforced metal) Stamina: Unknown (Not a living thing and runs on Solar, Electricity or Thermal Power, to power its Turbines and Anti-gravity Devices, these 3 power sources are used for any circumstances, such an electrical malfunction, Night or Heavily Cloudy, And a stable Heat radiator, a failsafe is also prepared which is a radiation-powered machine encased with a thick metal to protect the people inside. Range: Several Meters Physically, Kilometers (Its Weapons can reach at-least 7 kilo-meters away) Intelligence: Mindless (It is not a living thing, more of a steerable Vehicle Of epic proportions, the ship itself is being driven by 3 captains actually), Below Animalistic (When it’s Emergency button is pressed it counter-reacts to any attack on it and fires back) Standard Equipment: Multiple ranged Bullet Cannons, Multiple Rapid-Fire Guns, Power-Mimicking Cannons, Extended Flamethrowers, Grappling Hook Guns, Forcefield-Device, Rocket Launchers. Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users